Une journée presque ordinaire chez Voldy
by malfoy44
Summary: Et si... Voldy avait une fille qui adore se mettre à la mode. Et qui dit une fille dit paire de chaussures... MAis quand les paires de chaussures sont des sandales avec des serpents dessus, que fait papa Voldy ?


**Hello Everybody ! Et oui, me revoilà avec encore une nouvelle fiction. Mais ce n'est qu'un OS, rassurez-vous. Je suis toujours en plein dans la réecriture d'Alyssa Black sauf que j'ai plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans mon phénoménal encéphale... *Hum... Hum...* Aaaaaah ! Y a Ombrages qui débarque !!! {...} Hum... Sorry, je me laisse emporter facilement et j'en perds le fil de la conversation. Ou de mon monologue plutôt... --'**

**'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai plein d'idées de fic qui me trottent dans la tête et que je me dois de les mettre par écrit au moins. Mais je travail toujours sur ma fiction principale.**

**Heum... Donc voilà, un nouveau produit de mon imagination que certains qualifieraient de débridées et complètement tordue. C'est un délire qui m'est venu alors que j'étais dans un magasin de chaussure (chaussexpos) et où j'ai vu deux magnifiques paires de sandales. Non, vraiment, dès que je les ai vues, il y a eu comme un tilt dans mon cerveau et aussitôt cette idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas si je vais en faire plus de chapitres, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un OS. Et juste un délire passager...**

**Le blabla habituel : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses occupants appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont ce récit, Bettina Jedusor et les chaussures (je les ai achetée :D). Bonne lecture.**

**P.S : Sachez que je ne me fait pas de fric sur cette fiction ;)**

**P.S 2 : Je n'ai absolument rien contre les transsexuels...**

**

* * *

**

**Un extrait d'une journée (presque) ordinaire dans la famille Voldemort...**

**8h30 :**

**- Tina ! Debout !**

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais tout emmêlés sortit la tête de sous une couette noir avec une tête de mort blanche. Elle réprima difficilement un bâillement et grogna :_

**- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive...**

_Elle repoussa sa couette et jeta ses jambes par-dessus le lit, s'apprêtant à mettre ses chaussons._

**- Paaapaaaa !!**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !?**

**- Mes chaussons ! Tu en as fait quoi ?**

**- Tes chaussons ? Quels chaussons ?**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent... Les chaussures noires avec le serpent en argent !**

**- Ah, ceux-là... Je ne les ai pas touchés... Nagini !**

**- Ssss....**

**- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi... Où as-tu mis les chaussons de Tina ?**

**- Ssss... SSssSssSSsssSSsssssSSSSSSSSSSSsss...**

**- Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi. Par les pouvoirs que je me suis approprié, j'exige que tu me répondes !**

**- SssSssSsSSSssssSssssssss... SSSsSSSSSssSssSSSsSsSs...**

**- Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux... Tina, ils sont dans la tanière de Persil...**

**- Pfff... Tu devrais tenir ton serpent en laisse papa. Et qu'il arrête de faire la cours à Persil. Un serpent et un renard, ça le fait pas du tout.**

_La jeune fille sortit en grommelant de son lit et farfouilla dans la tanière d'un cobra égyptien avant d'en ressortir une paire de chaussure noire, avec un serpent en argent dessus. Elle les enfila et dévala les escaliers, sautant les 5 dernières marches. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine pour y petit déjeuner. Elle fit un "festin" avec le peu qu'il restait dans le frigo. Une tasse de café noir avec un bout de pain beurre. Nourrissant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Une fois finie de se restaurer, elle fonça à la salle de bain et en ressortit, 45 minutes plus tard, habillée de pied en cape. Une belle robe - d'un vert émeraude chatoyant - au décolleté sage mais sexy et descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, évasée en bas. Une coiffure digne de la reine la mieux coiffée. Et pour finir, les chaussures... Ou pas. Elle râla en farfouillant dans le placard à chaussure._

**- Paaapaaaaa ! **_On sent nettement que la jeune fille est exaspérée vu le ton qu'elle emploie..._

**- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?**

**- Mes chaussures !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore tes chaussures ?**

**- Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Rendez-moi mes chaussures avec le serpent pailleté !**

**- Quoi ! S'offusqua le terrible Lord Voldemort.**

**- Je sais très bien que tu les as.**

_Tout en parlant, la jeune Tina, de son nom complet Bettina Maria Lorinda Jedusor, s'était avancée jusqu'à la chambre de son père. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et trouva le redoutable Lord Noir, souverain de l'immortalité et Maître de la Mort elle-même, En train de torturer un innocent... Miroir. Il avait enfilé une robe en peau de serpent - probablement celle de sa fille - et des splendides chaussures où il y avait un serpent pailleté dessus. Il se tortilla d'une façon qu'il voulait féminine devant le miroir. Tina retint un haut le cœur et déclara, lassée :_

**- Papa, ce sont des chaussures et une robe pour Femme. Or, d'après ce que tu as entre les jambes, tu n'est PAS une femme. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de me piquer mes affaires.**

_Lord Voldemort, une légère rougeur persistante au niveau des pommettes, bafouilla un "_**nonmaiscen'estpasdutoutcequetuvois...**_" confus._

_Elle ramassa ses chaussures en lui lançant un regard désabusé et sortit de la chambre. Le terrible Lord Voldemort se comportait comme un transsexuel..._

* * *

**Alors ? Je suis timbrée ? Complètement toquée ? A mettre à l'asile ? (Si c'est bon pour l'asile, je veux la chambre n°666. Bah quoi... J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des caprices, non ? *ZBAFF*)**

**BizZzouxXx,**

**Une auteuze complètement à l'ouest...**

_P.S : Si vous désirez les images, allez voir sur mon profil =)_


End file.
